


This Chapel Of Ritual, Smells Of Dead Human Sacrifices!

by NamelessGhoulMidnight



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gore, I will never finish this, Multi, Ritual, Satan - Freeform, Stuff, Watch, ass, i don't fucking know, im bored, satanic, tiddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhoulMidnight/pseuds/NamelessGhoulMidnight
Summary: Lily was a human, Christian girl. She stumbled in the Chruch of Satan, seeing that she was a huge fan of Ghost. She saw the Nameless Ghouls to be ACTUAL Ghouls. She started to run, only to be apart of their Ritual she ruined. Now, she has to live the life of a Ghoulette. Ah man!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, oo! I know people picture the Ghouls differently. This is my image of them. I will be busy for the next few days/week. So I may not update as much. do me a favor and Kudos this for me? If you want that is-

A woman with red, curly hair opened the door to the Church. It creaked loudly as it was very old. Could be possibly  _hundreds_ of years old. She slowly walked around, seeing a room with a group of men with black robes and hoods on them. The hoods hid their faces and their bright eyes glowed through them. They had black, clawed hands and black clawed feet. They had arrow-tipped tails, that were black, thick, and very, very long. They were chanting in Latin and a goat was on the altar. Screaming and trying to get away but it was tied down. It was squirming and the poor thing was scared to death. There were five Ghouls that had elements, and one didn't. The one that didn't have an element, had a heart-shaped tail and the tail was a little shorter than the other fives. It was also a dark grey color, his eyes glowed and each Ghoul had slit pupils and each of them had an eye color tied to their element.   
  
_**Quintessence/Aether: Purple eyes. Their powers are based on emotion and they have electricity and telekinesis. They are able to sense emotion more than any other Ghoul. They're usually the more emotional ones and express a lot of emotion. They're talkative and very friendly.**_  
  
  
****_Fire: Orange/Yellow/Red Eyes. Usually, dominate. Their powers are based on fire or anything that has to do with fire. They can control fire as well and summon it with their hands, sometimes their body can be engulfed in it. Their body generates heat that can make them super warm and feel like fire on the inside. They're immune to get burnt._  
  
_Water: Blue/Sapphire Eyes. Their powers are based on water or anything to do with water. Much like fire, they're able to summon and control water. They're usually are very good swimmers. They're super sweet and able to protect those who they are close to._  
  
_Earth: Bright Green/Emerald Eyes. These Ghouls can control plant like things. They can grow anything plant-like as they please and wherever they please.  They're extremely sweet and friendly. They have venom in their fangs and claws, much more venomous than anything out there. They're super protective of each other and usually follow Aether or Water Ghouls. They're somewhat shy as well._  
  
_Air: Bright Blue Eyes-- Almost White. They can fly, take oxygen from a living breathing's lungs. They can make the air so strong, that it can make something go back, so far away from them. They're usually quiet, dark, stoic, and mostly away from the other Ghouls if they do not want to be bothered._  
  
  
  
****The Aether Ghoul's pointed ears perked up as he heard footsteps of the human female walked in. He turned around, but she wasn't there. He chippered softly to get the other's attention. The Fire Ghoul turned to face the Aether one. He chirped back at him, bright, orange eyes glowed back into bright purple ones. "I heard footsteps. But, I see nobody." The beefy Ghoul told the Fire one. "You must be hearing things, Omega." He softly whispered. Omega sniffed the air and caught a whiff of the scent of a human. He growled as it was a priminal instinct. The Fire Ghoul titled his head, following Omega's lead as Omega went over to the pews, where the human was hiding at. He crouched down and saw the female's dark green eyes starting to his purple, glowing ones. He hissed and grabbed her arm, pulling her out from the pew. "HUMAN!" He proclaimed as the Ghouls by the altar looked at her and hissed, claws coming out.  
  
Papa Emeritus I saw this and shook his head. "We were in the middle of a Ritual and you just had to ruin it." He sighed, snapping his fingers. "Omega, bring her here. She shall  be the first human to be turned into a Ghoul." The Ghouls looked at each other as Omega shoved the goat off and replaced the woman with it. "Wait, I can go home if-" The Ghouls hissed at her. "Wait, Ghost is made up of five /real/ Ghouls?" The First nodded. "Yes, human. But, since you now know our secret, we can't let you go. You'll tell people. Ghouls, get ready!"   
  
****~~Twenty Minutes Later~~  
  
There laid a dead body of the woman. She was covered in stab wounds and claw marks. The Ghouls took off their hoods, revealing their pitch-black faces and each of them had a pair of ram-like horns on each side of their heads. Curving to the back of their head. Expect, the Earth Ghoul had short ones on the top of his head. He chirped and slowly went up to the dead woman, poking a claw at her cheek. "I don't think it worked, Papa. She's still dead..." He stuck out his long, forked tongue at the Anti-Pope. The first sighed, "Maybe we did it wrong?" Omega groaned, "Should we get your dad? Maybe he would know what to do?" The Fire Ghoul chuckled, "We should eat her. We can't let her body go to waste." "Alpha, no. You Ghouls can hunt later if you are hungry." Papa sighed.   
  
Suddenly, Black fire burst from the body. The Ghouls yelped and scattered from the room, then going to each other, holding onto each other in a little circle. "Don't be big babies! It's just fire!" Papa shook his head, stepping back a little. Air Ghoul perked up and tilted his head. "Hey, is that suppose to ha-" "Yes, Air. Yes. It is working!" Papa chuckled. The Water Ghoul rolled his eyes. "About fuckin' time." The fire soon vanished and the body was there but seemed to have changed.   
  
"Female Ghoul at last!!!" The Ghouls said in unison and all chirped happily, their tails wagging from their robes. The female slowly stood up, looking at herself from the mirrored floor... She had a pair of ram-like horns that spiral to the back of her head, on each side of her head. Sharp long, claws, four sharp fangs at the top and two at the bottom. She also had a long, black, thick, arrow-tipped tail. She had black arms that had snake-like scales on them. She had a long, pointed tongue as well. A pair of long and pointed ears as well. Her eyes had turned into an Emerald Green color.   
  
The Ghouls tilted their heads. "Hey! She doesn't look like us but definitely has Ghoul like features." The Earth Ghoul pointed out. Papa hummed, "I guess she looks different because she transformed from an alive human. What is your name, young Ghuleh?" The female Ghoul blinked, "Eh? I-It's Lily..." She looked around, Silt pupils landed on the male Ghouls. She slowly went over to them. Omega's eyes landed on her...well... **** _large_ __chest. Her clothes were bloodied and torn. His eyes scanned her body and face. She was really pretty and the way her orange curls were on her shoulders, her straight bangs fell perfectly on her pale face. He grabbed her face, gently. His padded fingers felt the softness of her face.. it was different than the other Ghouls' faces. Different texture. Human-like... His claws poked her cheeks, as his face went a little closer. Purple eyes looked into the Emerald colored ones.  
  
"Hey, What are you doing?" The Ghoulette spoke up. "O-Oh, sorry. I'm admiring your features. You're interesting and we never have seen a female before..." His tail softly lashed back and forth behind him. She blushed, "Thank you." Omega nodded, "I'm Omega. You can stay in my room if you like until we find a room for you... Lily..." He gave her a fanged smile. "Uh, sure!" She smiled and nodded at the Aether Ghoul. The other Ghouls rolled their eyes but they looked at the female, admiring her as well. The Earth Ghoul went up to her and sniffed at her, smelling her scent. Air Ghoul stared at her eyes, while Water Ghoul slowly touched her arms. "Ghouls! Enough. Give her some space and head to your rooms or whatever. Tonight's Ritual is over. You're dismissed." Papa waved his gloved hand off to the Ghouls. They nodded and backed off of Lily, some headed outside to hunt, while some headed off to their rooms. Omega stayed behind with Lily and both went to the Library so she can learn about her new powers(?) and learn about being a Ghoulette.   
  
_End Scene._


	2. New Life, New Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily learns how to be a ghuleh and learn how to act like one. First, she must learn to control her powers and such. When the ghouls are on tour, she has to do things on her own which can be a shitty job, but she has the help of Special. Until she discovered that she may be going in heat soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There some smut containing in this chapter. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

It had been a few weeks since Lily had transformed. She was  _still_ getting used to being a ghuleh. Her whole body had changed, even her skin color changed to a light grey color and her red hair was now a pale red color. She groaned, walking up to the window that was by her bed. She put her arms on the windowsill and looked out at the night sky. Emerald hues scanned the sky before they turned their attention to the ground. Her pointed ears perked up as she heard Omega walking in. He chirped and smiled at her, "Ah, Lily... you're up finally I was about to wake you up in a few minutes!" He chuckled. "Omega? Uh, I am still trying to figure out how to be a ghuleh and all...." She looked up at him. "Hell, I don't know if I can do the strange noises you and the other makes-" The Aether ghoul patted her head. "We were born as ghouls. We were summed to the church for a reason. You're different, but you'll learn how to be a ghuleh soon enough... Papa has lots of books for you to read~ Oh, and Earth can help you out. He's an Earth ghoul, so if you have any questions regarding your element, talk to him." Lily made a small chirp sound, showing her small fangs to the tall ghoul. "Thanks, 'Mega." "....Mega?" The Aether ghoul repeated, tilting his head a little. "It's a nickname. Anyways... Can you put your hood down? I wanna see your face?" Omega shook his head, "Sorry, I can't do that until we finished tonight's ritual. Oh! You had yet to meet Special! He's been waiting to meet you. He's in the library if you want to go and meet him now." He chirped happily, his purple eyes glowed through the darkness of his hood. Lily turned on the lights, so it wasn't dark in the dimly lit room. Omega's face can be slightly seen, it was a dark grey color.   
  
  
Lily smirked as she walked up to the tall, beefy ghoul. "I wanna spend time with you and get to know you better.." Her voice was soft spoken, as innocence was still in her. Her tail waved back and forth. Omega smiled widely and nodded, "Very well. It is natural for a male ghoul to follow a female ghoul's order. But, the ritual is an hour..." He chirped sadly, flicking out his snake-like tongue. "That's enough for me to know about you. So, tell me everything about you and I'll do the same for me~"  The ghoul nodded with a fanged smirk.   
  
  
 **Thirty-Minutes Later  
  
  
** "Well, that's everything about me that you never really known." Omega was sitting next to her on her bed. "I see, you're very interesting, 'Mega~" The male ghoul blushed and looked at the Earth Ghuleh. "Awh, thanks. What should  _we_ call you? We can't call you Lily all the time... since that's your  _real_ name. How about, Lady Earth...?" Lily chirped, "I love it!" Omega nodded and patted her head. "Great! Heh... Anyways, I get the feeling that we are getting along pretty well!"   
  
"Hmmm, have you had any other Ghulehs?"   
  
"Sure! But, they were never interested in me. They all fawned over Alpha or Special..." He grumbled. "They liked my energy and stomping, sure... But... They preferred Alpha over me.. It's discouraging when we are trying to mate and the females would pick Alpha or the other ghouls as their mates... But, Alpha politely declined them in the past. He's saving himself for a female he really likes, or male..."   
  
"When's the mating season and how does that work?"   
  
"It kinda works like animals... dogs, and cats for an example. We go in a heat cycle, females go in heat, similar to a female dog or cat. They have a scent that the males smell and make them want her. Usually, the male would get seduced by the female, if the female wishes to carry the child or child of that ghoul, they usually become mates. It only happens during the Spring. So, you don't have to worry for a while. I warn you, this would be your first. You may have uncontrollable urges.."   
  
"Oh, Satan-"   
  
" ~~Heh, if you want, I can be your first~~ \- Anyways, we should get ready. See you at the altar, Lily." The ghoul stood up and waved the ghuleh off. Great, now she's all alone again! She decided to get dressed and attend tonight's ritual.   
  
  
 **Three Months Later  
  
** Lily was sitting at the library, reading a book. Special saw her, sitting next to her. "Hello. You must be the new ghuleh... I'm Special." He smiled and looked at her. "Hi. Wait, where are the others?" "Mmm, they're on tour. But they should be back soon. Possibly tomorrow night." He hummed, his heart-shaped tail lashed behind him. He wasn't wearing a robe, since Papa wasn't around. He was... different than the others. His skin was a very pale grey color. His eyes, bright blue color and they glowed. His tail was heart-shaped instead of being arrowed tipped. He had no element either.  
  
"I can see why they call you 'Special'..."   
  
"Yeah. I have no element and that I was summoned... by mistake. As an infant... They raised me... So I'm tamer than the other ghouls here." He scratched behind his head. He had spiky, dark blonde hair with short, horns on the top of his head. He had a long, pointed tongue as well and sharp, short claws. He also had four, sharp fangs as well. He sniffed Lily and smirked, "I can tell you're about to go in heat. The scent is getting sweeter. Watch yourself around the males, they may want to fuck you because of your scent."   
He chuckled, watching her blush hard. "I already have eyes on a ghoul..."   
  
"Who, my dear?"   
  
"..............."   
  
"Tell me! I promise I won't tell the others..."   
  
"I don't wanna..."   
  
He chuckled, standing up. "I have to do something. Excuse me." He left her be.   
  
The ghuleh sighed, playing with her tail for a bit. She got up and walked to her room.  
  
 **The Next Night**  
  
Lily was wondering around the halls. She was bored out of her mind and didn't know what else to do. She bumped into Omega and blinked, "Oh, Sorry." "Don't apologize, Lily. What are you doing here, late at night...?" She bit her lip, "I was bored and was looking for you.." Omega chirped and wagged his tail, "I'm here now-"   
  
"Mega, Special said I was going in heat and I don't know what to do.."   
  
"Ah, well that- I can help you with~"   
  
"Are you sure about that?"   
  
"Mhm, follow me."   
  
He gently took her arm and looked around. He took her to his room as he shut the door, locking it. He gently threw her on the bed and growled softly. "I knew it, but I wasn't sure if I was just smelling things." He smiled, getting on the bed, crawling on top of her. "I want you... I mean, I've had these urges for a long time.. I held back for a long time.." He chirped and nuzzled against her neck. "Lily, I want you to be my mate. Since I've fallen in love with you ever seen I saw you." He admitted. "I hope you feel the same if not....th-that's okay."   
  
"Omega, of course, I feel the same! I was afraid to tell you this whole time. I thought you didn't want to be or if I was going to fast...." Omega chirped, "I'm glad you feel the same! Now, let's get these urges out of the way!" He smirked darkly and seductively. Lily purred and nodded, looking into Omega's purple eyes.   
  
He took off his robe, leaving him only in his boxers. He looked at her, giving her a wink. He leaned down, started to kiss her neck. He took off her shirt, his hands cupped her breasts, giving them a small squeeze. This earned Omega a moan from Lily. He smirked and slowly took off her boots, stockings and lastly, her skirt. She was only in her bra and underwear. "You're a sexy ghuleh, aren't you?~" He purred, kissing and sucking on her neck, giving her love nibbles here and there. He felt himself getting hard as he looked into Lily's eyes. "Are you sure that you really want to do this? We can stop if you want..." Lily looked at Omega, cupping his face with her hands. "No, I want this Omega. Honestly." She gave him a smile as Omega smirked. "As you wish, my love." He took off his boxers and her bra. He purred and started to softly kiss her lips. He deepened the kiss after a little while, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away after some time for some air.   
  
He went down and slowly slipped off her wet panties, putting his head in between her legs. He started to lick her clit, sucking on it. Then, he stuck his long, snake-like tongue inside of her pussy. He pulled away after a bit, "I can see that you're nice and ready for me, eh?~" He crawled back on top of her, getting in position. They looked into each other's eyes, as Omega slowly inserted himself into her. He felt the tightness of her walls, kissing her deeply as he went deeper. He stopped for a moment so she can get used to his size. After about ten minutes, she gave him a quick little nod, and he started to thrust slowly. He gradually became faster and harder into her. They both moaned loudly for each other as Omega was pounding into her. Suddenly, he was flipped over and she was on top of him! This surprised him but he smirked, holding her by the hips as she bounced on him. He watched her tits bounce up and down, as she bounced on him. "Hot~" Lily smirked at the comment, leaning down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
He pulled away, panting a bit,  "Lily, I'm close.."   
  
"Go ahead and just let all out inside of me~"   
  
"A-Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Omega."   
  
He smirked, flipped over so he's on top again. He pulled out and made Lily went on all fours on the bed, he slammed back into her. With a few more rough thrusts, he came inside of her, filling her to the brim. He slowly pulled out and fell on the bed, panting hard. She fell next to him, cuddling up to him, head resting on his smooth chest. Their tails intertwine with each other as they shared a long and passionate kiss together.   
  
"I... I love you!"   
  
"I love you too, Omega."   
  
"Does this mean we are.... mates?"   
  
"Yes. Only if you want us to be."   
  
"Well, Of course!"   
  
Omega held his new mate close and protectively. One arm was wrapped around her body, as he pulled the blanket and put it on top of their bodies. "Let's rest together. That took a lot out of me." He blushed softly. "Of course!" She cuddled up to him and slowly closed her eyes. He purred loudly, watching her for a few minutes before he fell asleep himself.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, Sorry this took a long time to write. I may write another chapter tonight or something. Depends how busy I am. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed, I was tired when I wrote this. I may edit or add later when I have the time. Just let me know what you think. Any suggestions, questions, advice? Feel free to comment down below or whatever. Thank you.


End file.
